The Deaths of Lost
by charlie-pace-shall-live-again
Summary: Hello i am a guardian of the island and i am here to tell you of the many tragic deaths that have accured on my island. Rated T for saftey
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is almost a tribute story to all the wonderful people who died in lost and some, not so wonderful. The idea for this story came when I was watching Charlie's death again just a few minutes ago and as you can tell from my pen name I love Charlie so I will have a new chapter for every survivor.**

**Thank you.**

I have watched for many years the survivors of flight 815 and have watched the many deaths.

Each survivor that died had a story. Some died because of greed, some died in sacrifice for the others and some fell victim to the horrors that the island had to offer.

I saw each death of these unfortunate survivors, my name no-one knows and you shall not either just know I have seen all.

My purpose is to tell you their tales the stories of their deaths and of who they were.

I shall begin these tales with a man who died on the 40th day and who's death came with the birth of a child.

Can you guess who it is?

**Oh yes and the first one too guess right gets to pick which character I do for the next chapter and will be mentioned in the chapter. Yes I will do the others, the scientific expodition and the freighter people.  
Leave your guess in a review.**


	2. Boone Carlyle

**Hey guys,  
first off I would just like to say I'm touched by the response I'm getting for this story, I never expected that much.  
But it frightens me for I am not much of a writer and you may be expecting something greater, if this is the case I apologise and please tell me how to improve also I'm using this story as a way to get my feelings out for each poor character who met there untimely demise.  
Hope this pleases you.  
Also well done to -Unidentified Pineapples- for being the first to guess right.  
Now without further interruption here he is  
Boone Carlyle**

They say when one dies another is born. Boone Carlyle died on the 40th day on the island and was the first to die of something other than the crash.

He died following a man he believed would help, he died trying to help his fellow survivors.

He did not die alone though, no he died in the company of fellow survivors.

I watched a man named Jack Shephard try to help him. Desperation crossing his features as he tried to save a man he had lived with for 40 days, doesn't seem long but those 40 days were long for them all.

Around him as he died stood Jack Sheppard, Kate Austen, Hugo Reyes and Sun Ha-Kwon but unfortunately the one person you would expect to be there when he died was not, his sister was not there.

But what happened to this man to get him in that condition. John Locke does but so do I. When asked, John would reply he fell off a cliff. Lies. John Locke ordered this man into a plane which fell and led to his death.

John Locke would therefore be seen as the cause for his death. Or you could blame Boone himself for not seeing the danger, but I am not here to judge only to tell the tales.

Boone went into the plane following John's orders to. Or so he was to believe. He then confided in Boone information that no-one else knew. He was previously paralyzed and he was having trouble walking.

Boone accepted, the plane turned out to be a drug runner. It was in that plane they got a message from the survivors of flight oceanic 815. Confusion crossed his face, he knew not of the tail section of the plane, but I did.

The plane began to fall and left Boone fatally injured. In the end it was Boon's decision to die. He died in the knowledge that the medicine that would have been "wasted" on him wold be used to heal others.

Boone sacrificed himself for the wellbeing of others, in my eyes that makes him a hero. This was the first death after the initial crash and I saw fear in the others eyes. I also saw the effects his death had.

On his sister Shannon Rutherford unable to let go of her brother

On Sayid trying to consoll Shannon

On John Locke who led him to his death

On Jack Shephard who lost his patient

And on the other survivours for his death marked a milestone. A death that was to be followed by many more.

In the distance a child is born. He will be named Aaron Littleton.

I guess the saying is true for coincidence is not something that exists on this island.

His tale has been told and it is sad to see a man loose his life like that and not be able to finish his message. His last request will never be known for not even I can read minds.

This was the first tale but who will be the second, one shot by a traitor, one who drowned for the greater good, one taken my a beast of my island or an enemy shot in vengeance. Only I know who will be second. But you will find out soon.

**Well that's that chapter done. I'm still worried that it's not up to standards you expect and once again if it is not I apologise.**

**Oh yes and as for who will be second I know and so does Unidentified Pineapples as she suggested them.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	3. Ethan Rom

**OK I've decided to try and continue this; I watched the 6****th**** season eventually because I was talking about it for my English exam. I realised why I was putting this and the 6****th**** season off, it was because I didn't want over 4 years of watching that show to be finished.  
So I'm not promising fast updates or anything but I am going to try.  
So after over a year here we go again with:**

**Ethan Rom**

An eye for an eye leaves the whole world blind.

But is this the truth. Revenge is a popular theme for murder, 2 men on my island knew this well. Both are dead now one shot in vengeance, the other mans tale is too be saved for later.

Ethan Rom was shot. 6 times. Did he deserve this fate though? He was shot unarmed with no obvious intention to harm at the time. But obviously the past cannot be overwritten in the minds of those he betrayed.

Charlie Pace was the man to deliver these fatal shots but he was not a violent man. So why did he do it?,  
Was it love?,  
Was it hatred?,  
or was it fear?

Love for Claire Littleton who had been captured by Ethan,  
Hatred towards Ethan for his heinous betrayal  
or even far that he would repeat the offence and remove another from this newly formed surrogate family. A family linked in ways they could never imagine.

He could be seen as a traitor, tricking the survivors into thinking he belonged, that he too was suffering through the same conditions. But even to my surprise the one to discover his deceit was Hugo but of course it was only by accident.

But this betrayal was not his choice he was told where to go and what to do by a man who could be seen as the cause of many, many deaths on this island. Benjamin Linus. His purpose with the survivors was to compose a list for Ben, and he did it he served his purpose to Ben and got the list to him before his demise. This list eventually got 2 people of my island and others captured.

Like Jack Shepherd, Ethan was too a surgeon and after Charlie killed him the others were left without a surgeon and that in itself was bound to cause issues.

His death would have caused 2 sets of emotions relief from our crash survivors. For they know that he is now gone and cannot return to harm them further. For the others sadness for they had lost one of their own.

**Okay wow this was short and kind of rubbish for the amount of time between updates, I do apologise its just I didn't feel a lot for Ethan's death, and he deserved it in my eyes. Plus Charlie killed him and I can't fault Charlie. Leave in a review who to do next, and I SWEAR there will be a chapter in the next month.**


End file.
